


child soldiers

by Mgggsies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, hello yes i only write angst, i have a lot of feelings about artemis, i just love our main six friendship, i love her a lot but she's been through some shit man, they're so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgggsies/pseuds/Mgggsies
Summary: artemis didn't want to fight in their war.
Relationships: friendship all around my pals
Kudos: 8





	child soldiers

Artemis was used to covering up the bruises, painting on a sly smirk to dissuade any fears. Except this time the bruises caused by her father weren’t made in their home, but on the battlefield.

Artemis hit the ground again, a soft grunt leaving her as mud splattered around her. She lifted her head up just in time to see Robin flip towards Sportsmaster and attempt to get a hit in. She could feel every hit her teammates took through the mind link, hear their cries of pain. She did a quick assessment of who she thought needed the most help, then took off running towards Kaldur, Wally having replaced her in the fight against Sportsmaster, understanding that she needed to get as far away from him as possible.

Artemis was born with a knife in one hand and a bow in the other, and was raised from a young age knowing she was going to be an assassin. Artemis was born with a smirk on her face and a spark of hope in her heart, no matter how hard her father tried to stamp it out.

Artemis flung herself into the fight, matching her harsh and precise movements with Kaldur’s fluid ones, their attacks melding together as if they were one entity. She knew Kaldur was exhausted, could hear it through their bond, could practically see it dripping off of his every move, so Artemis pushed herself harder. Kaldur needed a break. Artemis didn’t.

Artemis was taught that attachment to other people was weak, and the only person she could trust was herself. Artemis loved her mom and sister. Artemis was weak. Artemis was weak. Artemis was weak.

Artemis only stopped fighting when she could feel M’gann trying to calm her over the link, and only then did she realize that the fight was over. Artemis barely recognized her knees giving out before Conner was there, catching her and holding her up. He held her all the way to the bioship, and only let her down once she was sitting down to receive medical attention.

Artemis was educated in the arts of killing, and she could stitch herself up with one broken arm. Artemis never received help from anyone other than herself. Artemis was seven the first time she had to patch up a potentially life-threatening injury of her own. Artemis was a kid.

Artemis looked up at the worried stares of her teammates, offering them a small smile, before furrowing her brows. Robin had never-- she hadn’t registered that Robin was just a kid until now. Artemis looked at her team, her family, and came to the startling realization that they were all just kids. Kaldur was barely pushing 18, and she knew he had started serving in the military at 12. Conner was 16 physically, but he had really only been out of his pod for 6 months. M’gann? 17. Wally? 15. And Robin? Robin, who had been doing this since he was nine, Robin who was the most dedicated, the most experienced in this line of work? Robin was 13. Artemis looked at her hands. She was 15 too. That’s generally considered a kid.

Artemis was so absorbed in the only thing she had ever known, she never thought to consider her own age. Artemis never thought of herself as a kid. Artemis was a weapon. Artemis fought until she was physically incapable, and that’s how it had always been.

Artemis didn’t realize how fucked up it was until now. Who sends fucking children into a life like this? Artemis felt Robin press into her side, her arms instinctively wrapping around him, the urge to protect this fucking kid, he’s a fucking kid shaking her out of her thoughts. The rest of her team gathered around her, all needing some physical comfort after the strenuous day. Artemis closed her eyes, leaning her head against M’gann’s as they all relaxed, just child soldiers fighting in the war of a fucked up world.


End file.
